I'm Small But I'm Big-Chap 1- Too Teenie For Yoo
by Shnizzy
Summary: This first chapter is about the past of a fanchar of mine. Read it, the people I have preview it said they liked it and that it was cute. :P Please comment. ^^
1. Default Chapter

I'm Small But I'm Big  
  
Shnizzy  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Too Teenie For Yoo  
  
Long ago, in the depths of the universe settled a planet of a quiet unusual species of green aliens. Together they lived on planet Irk… they were the Irkens. Here your power was based on how tall you were; and the tallest ones were The Almighty Tallest. The shorter ones would hopefully become Invaders and serve their Tallest well, but there was one Irken that was… mysteriously small.  
  
The long, cold, metal robot arm took a tube off the wall, and cracked it open like an egg. The robot expected to see at least an average sized alien baby, but instead saw one three times smaller. The baby gurgled as the robot arm implanted it's pod upon, oh yes it was, her back. The robot arm took in the error, and sent the baby to the Tallest.  
  
"What… is it?" asked the Tallest who was Red.  
  
"I think it's a baby Irken!" replied the Tallest who was Purple.  
  
Tallest Red picked up the small package, and the baby giggled and smiled at him. Red's only reaction was a look of annoyance.  
  
"She's so… tiny," Red poked at her head, and she giggled again.  
  
"No, smaller than tiny. She's teenie," said Purple taking the baby into his hands, as he stared at her.  
  
"Teenie! Teenieteenieteenie!" squealed the little Irken at the Tallest.  
  
"Awww, isn't she cute?" Purple asked Red while smiling at the young one.  
  
"Cute? Of course she isn't cute! Look how repulsively small she is! She must be destroyed at once. She is an embarrassment to our race!" Red glared at the baby.  
  
"Teenie doesn't want to be destroyed! I'm sure she'll grow up to be a nice Invader! She'll be tall," Purple held the baby out so as not to let Red have it.  
  
"You named her Teenie?" Red stared at Purple.  
  
"Yes. Yes I did. She is a Teenie," Purple swung her in the air some as she giggled.  
  
"I've never seen an Irken baby giggle so much," Red snatched the baby that now was Teenie away from Purple.  
  
"Oh how giggly she is! She is happy. Perhaps happy can be good for the other Irkens when they start training? Maybe even a good influence on them!" Purple said trying to get Red to go along with it. Usually it never worked.  
  
"I don't know… I still have the urge to destroy her," Red sighed and stared down at Teenie. She smiled and hugged his arm, "—but maybe one chance. If she doesn't grow tall enough by the time she's 170, then I will be forced to destroy her."  
  
"Great! Okay now. I'll send her to the nursery school where she can be clothed and taught how to read and write," said Purple putting her under some kind of tubing, with a button that said "SUCK." He presses this button causing Teenie to be sucked up and sent out. 


	2. Nachos Are Good

1 I'm Small But I'm Big  
  
1.1 By Shnizzy  
  
1.1.1 Chapter Two  
  
Nachos Are Good  
  
  
  
Years have gone by so fast, and so has training. Teenie was small, but she tried hard to accomplish everything that was required for an Irken to become an Invader. Since Teenie was so small, she's been held back in training courses over and over because of her size, so her training is taking a lot longer than usual. A lot of the Irkens in training make fun of her small stature.  
  
"Could you get any shorter, Teenie Weenie?" mocked an Irken also in training, by the name of Scoot.  
  
"Stop calling me by that ridiculous name! It's Teenie, not Teenie Weenie!" Teenie tried to smack him, but Scoot was a lot taller than her.  
  
"How many times have you been held back? One hundred? Two hundred? And you're still on the middle courses?" Scoot laughed at Teenie; Teenie sighed.  
  
"Well, at least I've only been held back because of my size, and not my intelligence, unlike you!" Teenie glared at Scoot as he growled.  
  
"Yeah, well, those tests are hard!" Scoot snorted.  
  
"Easy as pie, Scoot. I've known this stuff by heart since the first courses I took! I know every maneuver, every rule, and every situation! But my feet cannot reach the pedals, and my arms can barely reach the levers in certain aircrafts of the Invaders." Teenie sighed.  
  
"Ha! That is so pathetic! I bet the Tallest will banish you soon!" Scoot walked around Teenie.  
  
"You're right. This is my 170th year here! I've barely grown much at all since a baby. Where will they send me?!" Teenie panicked.  
  
"Somewhere small, most likely," Scoot laughed once more, "See ya around, Teenie Weenie! Today I move to the last few courses, and I'll be finished!"  
  
Scoot ran off laughing leaving Teenie alone sitting on a rock.  
  
"HEY TEENIE!" screamed some voices.  
  
"What? Oh no! Not you guys again!" Teenie shrieked and ran.  
  
It was the younger Irkens with things similar to hockey sticks to us humans, ready to use Teenie as their "puck."  
  
"I will not be your ball again! I will not! Go away!" Teenie screamed as she ran.  
  
She was small, but very fast and ran a lot faster than them. Soon she was caught in a dead end, and one of the little Irkens smacked Teenie with the stick causing her to fly through the air like a baseball.  
  
The Tallest were in their little office type thing. Red was reading something, and Purple was sucking on a drink.  
  
"Purple, you know what year it is, don't you?" Red asked Purple, lifting his eyes off of his reading.  
  
"Year of the Tiger?" Purple said looking over at Red.  
  
"Tiger? What are you talking about?" Red said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I…. Don't… know…" Purple stared blankly, blinked, and took a sip of his drink.  
  
"… well, anyway, it's Teenie's 170th year here on Irk, and well, she's barely grown much at all…" Red tried explaining.  
  
"Oh, you still want to banish her? But she's one of the smartest Irkens we have! She would be a genius to use in ID1, and ID1 isn't for many years now! Surely…" Purple said, trying to convince Red.  
  
"I know, but she is small, and she's… weird. I'm going to call for her now… she shall be banished today," said Red ready to push a button, but before he could something smashed through the window smacking Purple in the head.  
  
"Aagghh!! Get it off me! Get it off me!" Purple stood up waving his arms franticly like a maniac on fire.  
  
"It's just Teenie. The little Irkens must've used her has a ball again," Purple sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Oh," Purple took her off his face," Why does she always have to hit me?!"  
  
"Because you're Purple, of course," Red took Teenie into his hands and placed her on a table type thing and sat down.  
  
"Well, that's a stupid reason," Purple mumbled sitting down,"You're red…"  
  
"Teenie, we're glad you could drop in—" Red started to say.  
  
"Those brainless little Irkens used me as their ball again!" Teenie said, looking angry.  
  
"We know, we know. Teenie… there is something important we must say. Purple?" Red looked over at Purple.  
  
"Well… Teenie, it's your 170th year here, and you haven't grown much at all…" Purple started saying.  
  
"And, well, we're sorry but we have to banish you. We were hoping you would have a growth spurt, but you never did," Red finished.  
  
"We're sorry…but, uh… um… here's some nachos!" Purple said handing a box of nachos to Teenie.  
  
"It was nice to have you, really!" Red smiled.  
  
"That's… it? That's it?! You're just going to banish me because I'm small?!" Teenie yelled steaming.  
  
"You were lucky we didn't destroy you when you were broken out of your tube! If it wasn't for Purple whom thought you were cute, you wouldn't be alive! Now we're just letting you off on banishment!" Purple leaned over Teenie and growled at her.  
  
"We're sorry, Teenie, but—"  
  
"You're an embarrassment to our race. Wherever you land, could you not tell them you're Irken? We couldn't let other planets know that sometimes a really small Irken is born by miscalculations… they may try to conquer us! Welp, time for you to go!" Red explained.  
  
Red pushed a button as two other Irkens dragged Teenie off. Purple sighed and sucked on his straw. Red yawned and sat down again, then looked at Purple.  
  
"I wanted those nachos…" Red snorted. 


End file.
